zarvok_federations_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Zarvok Federations Database
You have entered the Information Hub of the Zarvok Federations. The Zarvok Federations Database is a wiki showing Military and Civilian Information upon the Sonic Fandom Faction: The Zarvok Federations. While users in this can freely see the information with no consequence, Characters themselves cannot have access to this Information (unless they reside in a certain part of the faction's military), otherwise it will be considered Metagaming; I.E Roleplay violation. Within Roleplays, the Zarvokian Database is considered to be a secret hub of Information, so most characters won't be even to know about it. What is the Zarvok Federations? The Zarvok Federations is a Interstellar Nation (ranking as a Third Galactic Power), with their government resembling a constitutional monarchical federal republic, with the nation being led by the Council of the Federations, which is headed by the Sentrium Mobian hedgehog: Adex Zarvok Burns, who acts as the Faction Leader. The Zarvok Federations was founded by Adex, along with a few hundred followers, on March 20th, 3226, and has been around to this day. Currently, Adex is still holding his position as the head of the Council, and despite being a very young nation, they have grown to be very advanced and gained a large influence on the local part of the galaxy. Council of the Federations (Governing Body) The Council of the Federations is the main governing body of the Zarvok Federations. The council was formed in the early stages of the Zarvokian Revolution in the year 3226, as the first city states on Downunda were joining the Zarvok Federations, with city governors seen as representatives. Skip forward to today, and the Council has grown in scale to include representatives from planets and star systems, instead of mere city states. The purpose of the Council is for it's representatives and the Faction Leader to discuss internal and external affairs that involve the Zarvok Federations. While the Faction Leader is still powerful to conduct his own actions without the authorization of the Council, the council is able to force the Faction Leader to resign, should more than 75% of the entire council see the current Faction Leader as unfit to rule, and should be replaced with a new one. Should there not be enough votes, the current Faction Leader will remain in power. The Council of the Federations is seen as a compromise between the Autocratic and Republical aspects of Zarvok's government. Faction Leader (Head of the Council) The Faction Leader is the head of the Federation's government, with the individual in this position able to command the entirety of the Federation's military, as well as make new, but non-permanent laws for the territories under Zarvokian rule. For a individual to get to this position of Zarvokian power, they must win a democratic election held on every populated Zarvokian territory, and must win said election with at least a popular vote that exceeds 65% (any leaked evidence of a election being rigged by one candidate during the election, or a two month period after the election, will result in a automatic win for the other candidate). On some occasions, the Faction Leader nay choose to give the position to any of their offspring that are seen as responsibly able to lead the Zarvok Federations, though this decision must also obtain a majority approval from the public. A individual can lead as the Faction Leader for a maximum of a thirty year term, and can only apply for two terms at a time. Since the faction is so young, the only Faction Leader ever to be alive is the Lead Founder. * Adex Zarvok Burns Lead Founder Although technically not an official position within the Federation's Government, the Lead Founder is, of course, the lead founder of the Zarvok Federations. When founding the Federations, the Lead Founder established permanent Federal Laws that all territories under Zarvokian rule must follow. These laws are unable to be changed or removed by any means by future Faction Leaders, regardless on their public support. Only one Lead Founder has, and ever will existed. * Adex Zarvok Burns Planetary Governor (Council Representatives) Planetary Governors are elected officials that have power on a planetary scale (or parts of a planet if an entire planet isn't in Zarvokian control). The Planetary Governors have the ability to make non-federal, localized laws for their planet, so long as they get a majority ruling from the Council to implement said laws. Planetary Governors can also appeal to the Council to send in a portion of the military to get involved in internal planetary matters, though a number of good reasons must be given for the appeal to be approved of. Planetary Governors are usually elected if seventy percent or more of the planet's citizens vote (in other words a majority vote) to have the individual elected. Once elected, planetary governors are able to lead for a maximum of an eight year term, and can apply for three terms at a time. A Planetary Governor can be brought to power on a planet if Zarvok has at least one civilian installation and two military installations, in other words a colony must be successful for a new governor to be elected and brought into the Council. * ??? System Governor System Governors are elected officials that are granted authority to lead a entire star system (or parts of a star system) that the Zarvok Federations has territories on. The System Governors are able to enforce non-federal laws that the Planetary Governors make to the systems they inhabit, as long as the Planetary Governors get the System Governors approval, or otherwise the approval of the Faction Leader should the System Governors decide not to approve of the new laws. System Governors are also able to control localized units within the Zarvok Federations' military on a scale of the entire Star System, though their reach of command is limited to said star system as they can only control internal conflicts, and must get approval from superior military ranking officers to act. System Governors are usually elected if 65% or more of the star system's citizens vote to have the individual elected. Once elected, system governors are able to lead for a maximum of a 10 year term, and can apply for two terms at a time. In order for a System Governor to be in effect of a star system, there must be a minimal of two Planetary Governors in effect in said star system, otherwise there cannot be a System Governor in the star system. Rules of Engagement (Military) The Zarvokian Military Rules of Engagement (ZMRE) was issued four weeks after its foundation. It is still in effect to this day. # Civilian causalities will NOT be accepted nor tolerated in battle. However, if a good majority of the civilian population decides to fight against military forces, then the military are free to engage said majority in self defense; crossfires are of course a consideration, but they must not be deliberate. # If any weapon of mass destruction (WMD) is used by hostiles, either the Zarvokian Planetary Anti Nuke Station (ZPANS) in the case of a nuclear weapon can disable said nuke, or if said nuke somehow hits it's target, the entire Zarvokian military on the planet said nuke was used will be issued to take down the Faction by any means necessary (Unless if it violates the ZMRE). # Zarvokian Weapons of Mass Destruction (WMDs), including Biological and Chemical Weapons, cannot be used unless if the threat level upon the Faction reaches Level 4 or above, or if the hostile army uses a WMD themselves. # Unless if stated otherwise, If hostile Medics are trying to heal severely wounded troops after a battle has been won/lost. Let them be. Sure, they will probably come back to fight again, but killing a soldier who is unwilling able to fight is dishonorable. # When encountering a unknown faction, Unless they automatically become hostile, treat the faction as neutral. Not only is it apart of the ZMRE, but it's also apart of our foreign policy. Category:Browse